Problem: Luis has driven his car for a total of $12$ miles since he started driving daily. He has been driving $2$ miles each day. For how many days has Luis been driving?
Explanation: The number of days that Luis has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $12\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $12\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = 6\text{ days}$